Loving to Hate You
by Shi-kun
Summary: KuwaHiei. Love can be found in two people that have always hated each other. First Fic. Yaoi. Oneshot.


**Loving to Hate You **

'Ello all!  
This is my very first fic, so if you have an constructive critiscm that'd be nice. Of course, read the story first.  
The pairing is Kuwabara and Hiei.  
So... That declares that this fic is Yaoi.

If you have anything against Yaoi, don't read this.  
If you have anything against this pairing, also don't read it.

_I don't own YYH, the end._

* * *

He was going to kill him. 

The usually silent, mysterious, brooding fire demon was in a pissed off mood for no apparent reason.

His crimson eyes blazed, as his fingers slowly inched to his katana.

He stood on a tree, not to far away from _his_ window.

_Him_, the one that made him feel these feelings.

_Him_, the last person he would have thought to have these feelings for.

_Him_, the one he loathed the most.

The one he loved to hate in other words.

Or maybe just the one he loved.

Fluttery movements flew around in his stomach, getting him all nervous for no reason. And that voice in the back of his head hissed at him, telling him to get over it, telling him to stop being weak.

As he looked through the window, he caught sight of that fool's cat.

Its eyes flashed at him, boring into his thoughts, and maybe even his soul.

He glared at that useless cat, his fingers itching even closer to his katana.

Instead, the cat's eyes flashed a bit more, daring him to come in.

It was probably his imagination, but he felt like the cat was smirking, maybe even laughing at him right now.

It was most definitely challenging him.

And he never turned down a challenge.

Stepping in through the slightly open window, he stayed in the shadows, now ignoring the cat.

His heart skipped a beat as he stared upon _him_.

There was no doubt about it when someone called _him_ ugly, because he was.

Orange hair, in the strangest style seen on the face of Maikai,Nigenikai and Reikai.

Small eyes, high cheekbones, and a loud scratchy voice. Add in a stupid personality and you got the correct mixture for someone whom was extremely annoying.

But it was underneath his physical features, buried under millions of stupid comments and stupid acts, the thing that made him feel this way.

His crimson eyes narrowed the more he looked at _him_.

He wanted, no needed to kill _him _and yet he wanted to…

What?

Hold him…?

Kiss him…?

Have him…?

He growled once more, shaking all thoughts out of his head.

He needed to kill the nigen.

_He_ was getting in the way of his plans.

What plans?

He himself did not know, but he knew that the nigen was getting in the way of any plans he would have in the future.

And to avoid that situation, he had to kill _him_.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, the voice in the back of his head urged him on.

And he listened to that voice.

He took his sword out and grabbed the nigen by the collar in one fluent motion, while pushing the useless cat out of the way with his foot.

Of course, _he_ didn't really wake up, even as his grip on _his_ collar got tighter.

A half amused, half pissed off sigh escaped his mouth.

He gently, at the same time forcing himself to be a little rough, shook the other boy awake.

"Gimmie five more 'inutes… I dun wanna go to school yet…" The other boy mumbled, still half asleep.

He sighed again, a bit more amusement in that sigh.

Kuwabara Kazuma.

That was _his_ name.

That was who _he_ was.

"Wake up you oaf." He growled under his breath, leaning rather close to the other boy's face.

The voice in the back of his head growled at him some more, pushing him, hurrying him some more.

And so he once again listened to that voice, placing the tip of his katana at the oaf's throat.

Now, the other boy woke up.

Kuwabara woke up, blinking once, twice.

His senses slowly came back to him, and then he shook his head slightly.

"Hiei? What are you doing here?" He yawned/growled.

His eyes widened slightly, Kuwabara had used his first name. Something _he_ never did.

He himself, had never used the nigen's first name.

It was always some 'the oaf', 'the nigen', 'the baka'.

Never Kuwabara.

Never Kazuma.

And then his eyes trailed to a tiny scratch on Kuwabara's neck.

The scratch bled slightly.

And he wondered how _he_ had got it.

It had happened when Kuwabara shook his head.

Releasing his grip on Kuwabara's collar, he wiped the blood off with his thumb.

He moved his thumb over the scratch again and again, even when the blood was gone.

After noticing what he had been doing, he slightly flushed, and pulled his hand away. The voice in the back of his head yelling at him louder, angrier.

Kuwabara stared at him, being silent, although he didn't seem like he minded about him touching his neck.

"What are you here for Hiei?" Kuwabara whispered.

He was left speechless.

Once again, his real name.

He clenched his teeth, and he could hear his heart beats pounding in his ears.

Blood rose to his face, and he could feel beads of sweat start to form.

It was as if he were sick.

But he wasn't, he knew he wasn't.

"Stop doing this to me…" He growled under his breath, slowly placing his katana back into its sheath, and crossing his arms together.

"Doing what?" Kuwabara answered back, still in a whisper, a bit of confusion in his voice.

He was silent.

He didn't know how to voice his thoughts.

He didn't know how to voice his feelings.

So he voiced them through his actions.

Slowly, but surely he leaned even closer to the nigen, uncrossing his arms, and placing one hand on Kuwabara's shoulder.

His lips brushed over Kuwabara's.

The voice was screaming at him, demanding to know what he had just done. Telling him 'the oaf' would never return these damned feelings.

A note of hesitation entered his kiss.

But then he felt it.

Kuwabara leaned forward as well, and seemed to be enjoying the kiss.

So he leaned even closer, placing his lips fully over the nigen's.

He broke off for a moment, and then smirked.

"Kazuma." He whispered into the nigen's ear, softly.

And behind them, the very same cat that challenged him to enter the room, looked as if it had a giant smirk on its face.

Its eyes reflected amusement and satisfaction.

And its tail flicked around the room, its eyes flashing, delighted.

Another happy ending for its master.

* * *

So...  
How'd you people like it? 


End file.
